The Worlds Lost Boss
by Broda Decin
Summary: Occurs after "The World's Best Boss" after getting the mug Benson has some big news. How will this affect the park and its employees? Read to find out. Hawkmeister wrote the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hawkmeister here! I helped Broda Decin with his story, and I'd be happy to do it for anyone else. Like tell me what you're idea for a story is and I'll write the first chapter and the first chapter only to help you get started! Please follow me and my story Bird Meets World! Later!**

**-Hawk**

Benson took the mug. "Thanks guys, but um…" Benson looked over his "World's Best Boss" mug.

"What? Don't you like it bro?" Muscle Man asked. Everyone was concerned.

Benson smiled. "No, I just wasn't expecting it. Now get back to work." He said. Everyone walked away, but Mordecai and Rigby noticed there was still something a bit off about Benson.

Mordecai and Rigby started washing the cart. "What was up with Benson?" Asked Rigby.

"I don't know man, I think we should try and find out." Mordecai said.

"Yeahyuh we should!" Replied Rigby. They dropped what they were doing and snuck into the house where Benson was in his office.

They snuck up the stairs and peered into the office. "Shh!" Mordecai put his fingers to his lips and looked at Rigby.

Benson sighed and took a drink of his coffee out of his new mug. He set the cup down on a filing cabinet next to his desk; then he leaned back in his seat. Then after a moment he got up and threw his desk over on its side. "AHH!"

Mordecai and Rigby remained silent until Benson started crying. Not a bawling cry, but a tear ran down his face, and he kind of sniffled. "BENSON!" They yelled. "Dude what's the matter?" Mordecai asked.

Benson quickly wiped his face. "What are you two slackers doing? I thought you were supposed to be working!"

"We're sorry Benson, but we could tell there was something wrong." Rigby explained. Benson sighed and fell back in his chair with his hand over his face.

"Look, there's something going on, and I'll tell you bozos if you promise to keep it a secret." Benson said.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other, and then back at Benson. "WE PROMISE!" They said in unison.

"You swear?" The gumball machine insisted.

"On Margaret's grave." Mordecai said.

"On meatball sub kind." Rigby answered.

Benson sighed one more time. "I'm leaving the park."

**Sup guys, so yeah Hawkmeister wrote this chapter just to get it started off, but I will write the rest of this, later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, I had homework and stuff. anyway, enjoy...**

**Chapter 2:**

"WHAT!?" Rigby yelled

"DUDE! Why would you do that?" Mordecai asked.

Benson stood up and turned away from them, "I don't have a choice."

"Of course you do! You always have a choice." Mordecai said.

"Well if you knew why you wouldn't say that!"

"Then why don't you tell us?" Rigby asked

"I can't." He said sternly

"Yes you can" The blue jay said, "come on Benson we're your friends, you can tell us."

Benson turned toward them, closed his eyes and breathed a long sigh, "Last week I was diagnosed with brain cancer, but I'm not making enough to pay for the treatment. I'm moving back in with my parents so they can help me pay for the treatment."

"Benson … I'm so sorry … We didn't know." said Mordecai. Rigby was silent. Benson sighed and sat back down in his big, brown, leather chair.

"It's ok, I can get the money from my parents if I work for my dad at his bank, but there's no way I can do that here."

"You don't have to do that, me and Rigby will help pay." He turned to Rigby "Right Rigby?"

"Yeah man we'll help and I bet Skips and Pops and Muscle-Man and High Five Ghost will help too!"

"I'm not asking for their help "the gumball machine stubbornly said "and neither will you."

"But-"Rigby started

"No butts!" Benson was angry now "NOW GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

They ran out of his office up to their room. They shut the door when they got up. Mordecai sat on his bed and Rigby kicked a pile of clothes.

"What are we gonna do Mordecai?"

"I don't know dude but we have to do something."

"We could just tell the others what's up with Benson so we can all help him?"

"Nah man, that wouldn't be right. This is Benson's personal stuff you know?"

"Your right" Rigby says as he jumps into his pile of junk on his trampoline. "Do you have any ideas man?"

"No" Mordecai answers "but I'm sure we'll think of something." They think for a while occasionally almost saying something but then changing their minds. After a few hours Mordecai asks "Got anything?"

"Nah"

"Then I guess there's only one thing we can do."

"What?" Rigby asks

"We do what you said earlier and tell the others about Benson so they'll help him."

"Yeahyuh, we'll probably get fired but at least we'll have helped Benson." They then go to find the others.

**Hey Guys! So what did you think? Good or needs improvement. I'm always open to ideas so if you have anything PM me. Later!**

**-Broda Decin**

**p.s. Hawkmeister wrote their response to Benson telling them. I'm not good at emotional stuff the much.**


End file.
